Bajo el muérdago
by May Battlescars
Summary: ¿Puede una pesadilla convertirse en un sueño? Historia Percabeth Situada entre "La batalla del laberinto" y "El último héroe del Olimpo".


—Percy, de verdad que lo sentimos.

—Mamá, no importa. Es vuestra luna de miel.

—Pero hoy es Nochebuena y...

—Mamá, si no ibais hoy, no podríais ir hasta después de Navidad. Y con el trabajo de Paul iba a ser difícil que encontrarais otra semana para iros.

—Percy tiene razón, Sally.

—Pero Paul...

—Mamá, hazle caso. No importa. No me meteré en líos.

Percy miró serio a su madre y a su padrastro. No le importaba quedarse solo en Navidad. A ver, habría preferido estar con su madre y Paul, pero entendía que llevaban varios meses retrasando su luna de miel, y que probablemente si no iban esa Navidad no podrían ir hasta el verano, cuando las Vegas está lleno de turistas.

—Bueno... adiós Percy. Volveremos...

—... para después de Año Nuevo, lo sé.

Sally abrazó a su hijo, casi estrangulándole. Después de que le soltara (y de que Percy recuperara el color), Paul le dio un apretón de manos.

—Bueno... pues— Sally cogió su maleta—. Creo que...

_Ding dong_

—¿Quién...?— empezó a preguntar Percy, pero no pudo continuar.

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

Percy se acercó a la puerta para ver quien llamaba tan insistentemente. Al abrirla, vio a una chica con el pelo rubio, ahora despeinado, y ojos grises, ahora hinchados y rojizos.

—Annabeth...— susurró Percy sin comprender. Iba a preguntar "¿Qué te ha pasado?" al verla tan destrozada, pero no le dio tiempo.

—Percy...— Annabeth susurró su nombre, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y antes de que Percy pudiera decir o hacer algo, se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

—¿Annabeth qué...?— Percy paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Annabeth sollozaba en su camiseta—. Un momento, estás llorando.

Percy le levantó la barbilla a Annabeth para que le mirara y se sorprendió al ver que gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro de princesa (así es como pensaba Percy que se veía Annabeth, como una princesa, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie).

—Annabeth, dioses... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han atacado el campamento? ¿Tu madrastra te ha hecho algo?

Annabeth negó con la cabeza y respiró un par de veces para intentar relajarse, sin soltarse del abrazó, algo que Percy tampoco quería romper.

—El campamento está bien y... mi madrastra y yo tenemos una especie de tregua.

—¿Entonces qué pasa?— preguntó Percy.

Annabeth volvió a respirar hondo, pero no lo consiguió y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Percy.

—Yo... creía que... Cronos... mi sueño... te tenía y...

No hizo falta que Annabeth dijera nada más. Percy lo comprendió al instante.

—Annabeth... era un sueño, nada más. Yo... estoy bien, ¿vale?

—Percy, los sueños de los mestizos nunca son solamente sueños.

—Lo sé— Percy le dio un beso en la frente y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Annabeth—. Lo sé Annabeth. Pero estoy bien. Y Cronos no va a hacerme nada.

—¿Me lo prometes?— susurró aun contra su pecho.

—Te lo prometo— contestó con una seguridad que no creía posible—. Y a ti tampoco te va a hacer nada. ¿Vale?

Percy no la veía, pero estaba seguro de que Annabeth había sonreído.

—Vale— contestó y se separó. A pesar de tener los ojos rojos e hinchados y marcas de lágrimas por toda la cara, una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Para Percy nunca había estado tan bonita.

Podrían haberse estado mirando durante segundos, minutos u horas. Pero no estaban solos en la casa.

—Bueno...— Paul tosió, ganándose un codazo de parte de su mujer, que miraba con una sonrisa radiante a Percy y a Annabeth. Los dos quinceañeros se separaron al instante, ambos sonrojados, pero cogidos de la mano (sin darse cuenta, probablemente, de este detalle)—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya si queremos coger el avión a tiempo.

—Sí— concordó Sally, aun sonriendo—. Annabeth, ¿por qué no te quedas a hacerle compañía a Percy? Así no se sentirá solo.

—Yo... bueno, no quiero ser un estorbo, solo he venido porque me asusté y...

—Hey, Annabeth— dijo Percy entonces, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Tú nunca eres un estorbo.

—¿Ves, Annabeth? Percy apreciará tu compañía.

—Mamá— masculló su hijo avergonzado, pero mirando a Annabeth ilusionado.

—Bueno... vale— dijo Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Percy sonrió ampliamente, sonrisa solo vista por su madre y su padrastro.

—Bien— dijo Sally—. Nosotros nos vamos ya. Adiós Percy— dijo abrazando de nuevo a su hijo—. Adiós Annabeth— dijo y también la abrazó.

—Adiós Paul— dijo Percy y se despidió de su padrastro, al igual que Annabeth.

Sally y Paul salieron de la casa y Percy y Annabeth se quedaron en la puerta. Los dos adultos estaban a punto de meterse en el coche, cuando de repente Sally señaló algo por encima de las cabezas de los dos chicos.

—¡Mirad chicos! ¡Muérdago!

Percy y Annabeth levantaron la cabeza a la vez y se dieron cuenta de que era cierto. Se miraron sonrojados y luego miraron a los padres del chico, que los miraban con idénticas sonrisas.

—Tenéis que hacerlo— dijo Paul.

—Es la tradición— siguió Sally.

—Pero... es Annabeth— dijo Percy, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de su amiga, se corrigió—. Quiero decir... que eres genial, mi mejor amiga, eres guapísima y súper lista... pero...

Annabeth no le dejo continuar. Al ver las miradas de Sally y Paul, ambas de ánimo, y al oír a Percy hablar así de ella; Annabeth besó a Percy, como en el laberinto.

Percy al principio se quedó estático, pero luego le devolvió el beso a su "amiga". Annabeth desplazó sus brazos desde la cara de Percy a su cuello y empezó a jugar con el pelo del chico. Éste, por su parte, deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y le acercó más a su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Pero se alejaron en cuanto oyeron el motor de un coche arrancar.

—¡Adiós chicos! ¡Nos vemos!— gritó Sally saludándolos por la ventanilla. Ambos chicos pudieron jurar que Sally les había guiñado un ojo.

Cuando el coche de Sally y Paul desapareció de su vista, Percy cerró la puerta. Los dos mestizos se quedaron en un silencio muy incómodo. Percy tosió.

—Bueno... ¿quieres cenar?

Annabeth asintió. Los dos se dirigieron al salón en silencio. Allí la mesa estaba puesta para una persona.

—¿Ibas a cenar tu solo?— preguntó suavemente Annabeth.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Al principio no. Mi madre y Paul se iban a quedar hasta después de Año Nuevo, pero les adelantaron el vuelo una semana. Si no iban hoy, probablemente no pudieran ir hasta el verano, cuando las Vegas está lleno de turistas.

—¿No irán al Hotel Lotus, verdad?

—Fue lo primero que pregunté yo— admitió Percy mientras sonreía—. No, ese no es su hotel.

—Podrías haber venido al campamento— dijo Annabeth.

Percy se sorprendió.

—¿Sabes? No lo había pensado.

Annabeth rio.

—Si es que eres un sesos de algas— dijo divertida.

—Sí... Y tú una listilla— dijo riendo.

Annabeth le dio un golpe con la cadera en la pierna, y Percy casi perdió el equilibrio. Annabeth rio mientras iba a la cocina a por un plato y cubiertos.

—Con que esas tenemos— susurró cuando la chica desapareció por el pasillo.

—¿Dónde están los platos, Percy?— preguntó Annabeth desde la cocina.

—¡Están aquí! Los tenemos en el salón— mintió Percy, y se escondió tras la puerta.

—Podías habérmelo dicho antes de que fuera a la cocina— oyó Percy que Annabeth refunfuñaba por el pasillo, y sonrió al imaginarse el puchero que debería estar poniendo.

Annabeth apareció por la puerta y Percy no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La cogió por la cintura y se la colgó al hombro.

—¡Percy! ¡Bájame ahora mismo o te juró que...!

—¿Qué me harás, listilla?— preguntó burlón.

—¡Bá-ja-me!— exclamó, dando con cada sílaba un golpe en la espalda de Percy.

—Mmmmm... déjame que lo piense— se tocó la barbilla como si pensara—. ¡No!

—¡Percy!— exclamó Annabeth, dándole una patada que dejo al chico sin respiración por unos segundos.

—Aún no he terminado contigo— dijo Percy. Dejando a Annabeth unos segundos desconcertada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no...?

—Te vas a enterar listilla.

Percy tiró a Annabeth al sofá y se subió encima de la chica. La inmovilizó sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Annabeth por haberse resistido y Percy por haber evitado que se escapara.

—¿Qué... qué vas a hacerme?— preguntó Annabeth.

Percy no la contestó, solo sonrió. Un segundo después Annabeth lo comprendió.

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra Percy!

Pero ya era tarde. Percy movía sus manos con rapidez haciéndole cosquillas a Annabeth. Ella intentaba resistirse mientras reía, pero no podía hacer nada. Incluso movía sus piernas para intentar liberarse, pero Percy la tenía bien sujeta.

—¡Percy basta por favor!

Percy se compadeció de Annabeth y la soltó. La chica tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa imposible de esconder, además del pelo revuelto. Percy también tenía los ojos verdes brillantes, y el pelo revuelto por resistirse a los esfuerzos de Annabeth por escapar; además de estar inclinado hacia delante a unos diez centímetros de la cara de la chica.

De repente, Annabeth miró hacia arriba.

—Tu casa está llena de muérdago— comentó.

Percy levantó la mirada. Era cierto. Encima del sofá había un ramo de muérdago. ¿Quién ponía muérdago encima de un sofá? Bueno, estamos hablando de una mujer que cocina galletas azules y se dedica a hacer de casamentera para su hijo, un poderoso semidiós que debe salvar el mundo. Podemos esperar cualquier cosa de Sally.

—Ahora no hay nadie que nos obligue a besarnos...— susurró Percy.

Annabeth asintió y Percy sonrió.

—Es una pena— susurró—. Porque ahora sí que tengo ganas de besarte.

Y sin darle tiempo a Annabeth para comprender, Percy la besó. Annabeth rápidamente le devolvió el beso, haciendo que Percy sonriera.

No supieron sí estuvieron segundos, minutos u horas besándose, pero si sabían una cosa: aquel había sido el mejor beso bajo el muérdago.

Hola! Soy más o menos nueva en Fanfiction y estoy subiendo los fanfics que escribí hace unos años a Fanfiction (antes estaban en Wattpad y Potterfics). Si os ha gustado este pasaos por mi perfil y curiosead un poco :)

May


End file.
